1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk apparatus, and more particularly, to a technique for adjusting a speed at which data on an optical disk are to be reproduced.
2. Prior Art
In the field of an optical disk apparatus which records and reproduces data on and from an optical disk, such as a CD or a DVD, a technique for rendering a data reproduction speed not constant but variable has been known. For instance, a prior art reference provided below describes a technique for reducing a rotational speed of a CD when a tray transport operation key is actuated for a short period of time and performing ordinary CD tray transport operation when the tray transport operation key is pressed for a comparatively long period of time.
Japanese Utility-Model Registration No. 3084075
Generally, with a view toward increasing the data reproduction speed, an optical disk apparatus rotationally drives an optical disk to reproduce data at a highest possible speed. Particularly, an optical disk apparatus for use with a computer is required to perform high-speed access, and hence in many cases the optical disk apparatus is driven at high speed. In association with an increase in a rotational speed, noise of the optical disk apparatus, such as wind noise, has become a problem to be addressed.
According to the previously-described technique, vibration and operating noise are diminished by means of decreasing the rotational speed with the tray transport operation key; that is, a so-called eject key. However, the eject key is frequently used during normal operation as well. The user encounters difficulty in accurately selecting one from tray transport function and rotational speed adjustment function in accordance with the purpose. For example, a user who originally intends to decrease the number of rotations can also be assumed to eject a CD tray through faulty operation.